Nowhere Left To Run
by AweSamantha
Summary: Two girls, four boys, a weekend and house they wont ever forget. Can Kat and her best friend Amy, along with four guys, survive through what starts as a nice weekend away from home?
1. Vampires? In England?

'Cause I need you. Yes I need you. To save me. To save me.' As the lryics go. This was a thought going through a young female's mind. Kat Howard was this female in question. The sound of thuds from fists on the door. This was meant to be a weekend away from the hell at home. Yet it had turned into a completely different hell.

The old deserted mannor house that her dad rented out for her and a friend, Amelia McDonnell, wasn't just being used by the two 22 year olds. Four guys were there not long before the girls had arrived, yet they weren't the only ones who were going to be there during the night.

* * *

The girls had lasted through the day, passing by the four boys unknowingly. None of them had really noticed each other, until it came to 6pm. Everyone had walked into the dinning room and was going to eat dinner, but instead they met each other. The boys smiled, and welcomed the girls. One of the boys, Danny Jones, had then began too cook a meal when they all settled down to eat. After Danny had finished cooking, and served it up, meal went as follows.

"So, you're here for the weekend too?" Tom Fletcher asked the girls opposite him, who of which nodded in reply to his question. "Yeah. I'm Amy McDonnell, and my friend here is Kat Howard." Amelia said, Tom directly in front of her along the table.

Amy was wearing a cream top, with lace on it. Light coloured jeans, cream flats and her nails were a pale gliter design. Her curly blonde hair in a pony tail. Kat on the other hand, was wearing a Great Britan flag vest top, ripped dark jeans, a light blue friendship bracelet and black high-top trainers. Her brown wavy hair down, as usual.

Tom's friend Harry Judd was opposite Kat. Then Danny and Dougie Poynter sat on the ends. Kat waved shyly to them all, then looked around. "Did anyone here that?" She asked, looking down the table. "I swear I heard giggling..." Her friend said, getting up slowly. Kat nodded. Relieved that she wasn't the only one that had heard the sinister laugh.

Then they heard it again, yet they weren't the only people that heard it this time. Kat and Dougie stood from their chairs, and looked to each other. This was getting creepy. Then Tom stood up, soon followed by Danny. "We are meant to be the only ones here... Aren't we?" Danny asked. "What time is it?" Harry changed the conversation, calmly.

"Nearly seven. I'd say three more minutes." Dougie said, wondering what was wrong with Harry. Hadn't he heard what they had all heard? "Why?" Danny asked, worried. He was rarely worried, so he wasn't his usual jokey self. "If this is a pratical joke, stop it." Tom said, looking down on Harry. Harry shrugged, then heard a heart-stopping scream. He jumped out of his seat then stood. All of them nearly frozen to the spot.

"I just felt as if we were getting tired and hearing things... But..." Harry muttered. Amy looked to Kat, then felt her own heart rate increase. The lights cut, a chill swarmed the room, yet the moonlight broke through the dirty windows. "I have a feeling we aren't the only ones..." Amy muttered, almost a whisper, then watched as Tom walked around the table. "We wont let anyone hurt you." He announced, the others nodding.

Then they all heard the sure sound of footsteps, Dougie's heart in his mouth, Danny feeling his body shake and Harry not sure of what to do. Kat looked to the boys, and began to walk. She walked out through one of the doors, the one leading away from the footsteps. Amy instanlty following her friend, Tom, Dougie and Danny following. Until they heard Harry cry for assistance, "Help!" They all turned, and Tom acted without thinking. He grabbed a nearby razor-sharp knife, and threw it at the blonde female who had Harry in her grasp. She had long fangs, and her eyes were as red as blood.

Danny gasped, as the knife stabbed the girl in her heart. This wasn't what they had been expecting. Harry staggered away, but they wasted no time. They ran out of the room, and got away as soon as posisble. Tom and Amy took hold of each other's hands, without reason. They didn't ask either. They all ran to the main room, the entrance hall, and formed a circle.

"Vampires? In England?" Kat stated, really confused. Harry itched his neck where he had almost been bitten. "Well yes... By the bloody looks of it..." He muttered. Tom then glanced to who was holding his hand, "Sorry..." Amy shook her head. "No... I'm sorry." She said blushing slightly, then let go. "You took hold of each other's hand at the same time, now can we please be on topic!" Danny said.

Kat looked around, hearing things happen around the house. It was no longer silent. "Do we split up? Or stay together..." She asked, worried about the answer. Dougie had been quiet, as he always was. But this was a different quiet. A scared and worried quiet. "We split into threes..." Tom said, uncertain. Amy stood by Tom, and so did Danny. "Flones plus one. Then Pudd plus one." Danny pointed out.

They all turned to the door hoping to get out the easy way, but jumped back. The same vampire that had nearly bitten Harry was right in front of the door. The knife sticking out of her body. Without thinking or talking to each other, Tom and Amy took each other's hand once more, then Danny took hold of Tom's free hand. They ran one way, which left Harry, Dougie and Kat to run the other.

As they ran, Team Flones kept turning corners that led away from the eerie noises. Unaware of Team Pudd's situation.


	2. Running

Team Pudd kept running, the blonde gaining on them. "She likes you..." Kat smirked slightly, but knew not to make a joke out of this. They ran, then stopped suddenly. Harry had stumbled, and fell. The blonde took hold of his leg, and Dougie and Kat took hold of his arms. "HE'S MINE!" The vampire growled, showing her fangs. Dougie released his grip, scared, and stepped back. "DOUG!" Harry shouted.

Kat kept a hold on him though, taking the arm that Dougie had let go of. "GET LOST! HE'S NOT YOURS!" She said through gritted teeth. "He's his mum's!" Being logical wouldn't help. This was a blood thirsty monster she was fighting with. Kat growled, showing her clean teeth, then managed to pull Harry out of the blonde's grasp. "Come on!" Dougie shouted, sprinting off. The others made sure they weren't far behind.

Soon without knowing, they had all split up. It was getting too dim to see each other in the hallways. Dougie running one way, Harry the other and Kat into a room. She closed the aged door, and hoped that nobody had seen or heard her. Then her thoughts turned to Amy.

Amy nor Tom hadn't let go of the other's hand, as they ran. They heard male voices, so there wasn't just female devils around the house. Danny had led the way, having explored the whole house in the morning. It was a wonder why they hadn't all met earlier. Amy looked to Tom, then her gaze was shifted to behind him. There was another hallway, and a male was watching them pass. "Shit..." She muttered, then picked up the pace. Tom ran quicker with her but felt her jault to a stop. Not out of her own choice.

"GET OFF ME!" She screamed, the grip on her wrist tight. Her blonde hair now with dark red blood in it, as the tanned male stroked her hair. "GET OFF!" She wriggled about, but wasn't able to get away. Tom grabbed Danny's arm, to get his attention, but there was no need. Danny was seeing exactly what Tom was. "Get off her." Danny demanded. Tom walked over, and hit the vampire round the face. He took hold of Amy's hand and kissed it. "You are so beautiful. And I said I wont let anything happen to you." He said, then pushed her towards Danny.

She stumbled slightly, but Danny helped her up. The next moment, they saw Tom fighting with this monster, not sure of what to do. Then the male pinned Tom to the ground, not going to bite him. Tom wriggled, but no luck. "Get. Off." He said, teeth gritted.

The vampire shook his head then put his hand around Tom's neck. "DON'T!" Amy screamed, but it was too late. The male was strangling the skinny blonde, air escaping Tom, and there wasn't anything they could do to stop it. Danny pushed her into a room, then closed the door silently behind them. "Shh... We will go out, and look in a bit." He whispered, a hand on her shoulder. He didn't want to find his best mate dead, and he had a feeling that Amy wanted to be more than just Tom's new friend.

They heard footsteps swiftly run off, then they crept out of the room. Amy sprinted to Tom, then knelt down by him. "Tom..." She said, tears sliding down her cold face. She then thought of something, something crazy. It might not of worked. She pulled her hair behind her ears, and kissed Tom. Breathing into his mouth at the same time. She did have stronger feelings for him than first noticed. Danny watched, hoping that this mad idea would work. "Come on mate..." He muttered.

Then Amy felt Tom kissing back. She closed her eyes, and smiled as he put his hand on her face. "Let's get out." Danny said seeing this, rolling his eyes slightly. Tom smirked, and pulled out of the kiss. "Yes, okay." He said, then put a hand up to his throat. "My voice.." He frowned, as his voice was croaky. Amy got up, then watched as Danny helped Tom up. Then they began to run to the back door.


	3. Don't Go Into The Woods!

Where Kat was, she was scared. Nobody there for her. She then heard the door being hit, loud thuds, a girl laughing and a man trying to knock it down. She ran to the back wall, and fell to the floor. Her mind not straight. She pulled her knees up to her chest, and waited for what was to come. The door knocked down, and that's just after she began to think of the song lyrics.

"HARRY!" She heard Dougie scream, and that's when the tears fell. They were a man down, she thought. Then looked at the vampires that had entered the room. One tall, blue eyes, ginger hair, male. The girl was a red head with red eyes. They looked at her and laughed, "Easy." Kat panicked, needing somebody to come by and help her out. She quickly looked around the room, got up, then grabbed a wooden chair. She snapped off the legs, four stakes.

The male ran over to her, but she got him right in the heart first time. Then picked up a second chair leg, but her arm was pulled back. "You kill Jim, I kill you!" The red head screeched. Kat got her free hand, and pulled on her hair. Then grabbed the chair leg and got her too.

How many vampires were in this house!

She then ran out of the room. Kat ran for the stairs, to try and find any of her new friends, and hopefully Amy. But she didn't know that Amy, Tom and Danny were in the back garden thinking over a plan.

Eventually Danny nodded, agreeing to the plan that Tom and Amy drove back to where they could get signal then call for help. Even if they would sound like crazy people. And that he stayed outside of the house, and hope that the others would find a way out. Amy grabbed Tom's hand, once again, and ran to Amy's car. They started it up, and drove off. They make a great pair, Danny thought with a small smile.

He looked around the side of the house, to see about 5 vampires walk into the woods. In his mind he made a note, the woods was a no-go. He then sat down, and hoped that Dougie, Harry and Kat were okay.

After locking herself in another room, Kat looked out of the window. She opened it, and watched as a few more vampires walked to the woods. Then, yet again, she heard the door being knocked down. She turned, and gasped. Four now. Then Kat looked to the entrance, out of the window. Dougie had found his way out. But he ran towards the woods. Her heart fell, she didn't know that she would have feelings for the quiet one, but she did.

Danny watched as his mate ran towards the woods, and shook his head. "DOUGIE! DON'T GO INTO THE WOODS!" He yelled, running after him. From the window Kat screamed out to Dougie, "DON'T GO INTO THE BLOODY WOODS!" But then screamed for dear life as she turned to see the vampires right up close to her.

As Danny lost sight of Dougie, he heard a scream. A scared scream. "KAT!" He yelled, then ran to under the window. "JUMP!" He yelled up to her. She swiftly moved so that she could get out of the window, but then slipped. A male holding onto her wrist, as she dangled from the window. "FU**!" She screamed, scared shitless.

Danny held out his arms, then watched as the vampire pulled Kat up. He was going to take a bite from her wrist, which would kill her. Then Kat heard a familiar voice, but slightly deeper. "LET HER GO!" Harry demanded, his teeth gritted. Kat had thought he was dead, so had Dougie. But he had actually been transformed. She spotted his fangs before she was dropped.


	4. In The Woods

She closed her eyes, and opened them once Danny had caught her. "Thanks." She muttered, before getting out of his arms.

Kat was shaking, as she stood there. "Harry's one of them..." She muttered in dissbelife. Danny gasped, and shook his head. Then watched as Harryy jumped out of the window and landed perfectly. "They are dead..." He muttered, licking his lips. Blood stains on his grey shirt. "HARRY!" Danny shook his head, worried about being near his mate now.

Harry shrugged, "What? I swear I wont bite you guys." Kat nodded, believing him. Then her heart sank once more, Dougie. "To the woods!" She instructed. "Dougie is in there, and in trouble. We will find him, as soon as possible." She said, determinded to find him.

The boys nodded, although Danny wasn't too sure of going into an area where there was tons of vampires. "You sure?" He asked, as they made their way. Harry nodded, "I'm here to help." They walked into the woods, and stayed quiet.

"GET OFF ME!" The three of them heard a high pitched scream, Danny and Harry looked to each other and nodded. "Dougie." They both muttered and began to run as fast as they could towards the sound. Kat watched, then remembered that she was meant to be with them. She ran after them, dodging trees, but had the feeling she was being watched.

"DOUGIE!" Harry shouted, as he saw vampires surrounding him. He ran faster, and managed to get past two that tried to stop him. Danny ran, but stopped once he saw the amount of super-humans that were there. Kat instantly ran past him, but stopped and climbed a tree. She steadily made her way across a thick branch, and jumped down so she was right by Harry's side.

After landing perfectly, she watched as the blood-suckers advanced towards her and Harry. "Hope you have a plan after that!" Harry said to her, his fists up ready. "I wish I did." She muttered, then heard a girl protesting things. "Amy..." Kat rolled her eyes, this was just great. "Heya guys, great to see ya!" Amy said, sarcastically. She and Tom were being held by four of the beings.

Before they knew it, all six of them were tied by their feet to a tree branch. The blood from their lower body moving to their heads as they remained upside down. "Want to have dinner? Sure thing! Oh, sorry. Didn't I mention your on the menu?" Harry muttered, annoyed. His arms crossed. "Well I'm sorry. I wasn't to know that we were spending the weekend in a haunted house!" Danny snapped, letting his arms fall towards the ground. "There aren't any ghosts." Tom pointed out, rolling his eyes.

"Stop arguing!" Amy said, wanting to be at home. Kat had asked her to come, so they could get away from Kat's bitch of a mother, and job that was going badly. But one hell had led to another. "They aren't... It's called a loud decussion." Dougie said, quietly. Kat smirked, then turned her head to see Harry who was next to her. She was on the end, then it was Harry, Danny, Tom, Dougie and Amy.

"Your well built... And now vampire... Do you think you could try and untie me?" She asked, thinking he might be able to do a sit up and reach her rope. No vampires were around, other than Harry. Tom and Amy's mouths fell open, "What?" Danny waved his hand dissmissively, at them. "Explain later." Dougie said. Harry nodded slightly, then tried to sit up. He nearly got there, and after three more attempts, Kat was free. She put her hands down, so once she fell she would be in a handstand.

Then she got out of the handstand, and climbed the tree. "God... Athletic!" Dougie said with a smile. Amy shook her head, "She's not normally. Just when she needs to be, I guess..." She then laughed, "I'm usually the most athletic." Kat rolled her eyes, even though it was true.

She instanly untied Harry, knowing he would be most help to get them all down. But her breath catched, when she saw some super beings coming over. Harry and herself instantly hid. "I'm Jessica, and you boys are lunch." The brunette said with a wink. Dougie smirked, his dirty mind becoming normal again.

Jessica went to bite Dougie's neck first, and was almost a millimeter away from his neck until an arm was wrapped around hers. Harry winked at Dougie, then threw the girl into one of the many trees. He faught off the vampires, while Kat untied all of the others. Making sure that they landed on the ground carefully. After getting Tom down, he helped Amy get down.

While the vampires went to get others, the group ran off. They kept together, making their way out of the woods as quick as possible. Tom kept a tight grip on Amy's hand, and Harry made sure he was at the back of the group. Kat and Danny running at the front.

"Where to?" Danny asked as Kat ran in front with everyone following her. "Out of the woods, duh!" She said, and jumped over a branch. Everyone else did, and they found a clearing. They got there and stood in a circle.

Dougie looked to Kat, and smiled, almost out of breath. Everyone's breathing was heavy. Kat looked to Amy, and smiled. "Okay, quick way out. We need one. Because if we keep running, they'll hear us." Amy said.

Harry sighed, "But if we stay still, they'll find us quicker." Everyone nodded, and began to walk.


	5. Will He Be Okay?

Not long after they began to walk, they spotted light. Daylight. Or the sun rising. "Your kidding me... How's Harry gonna survive?" Dougie asked, as they continued to walk.

Everyone looked to Harry, who then said, "We get to the mannor house before the sun is up. I think I spotted something there that might help." With that, nobody needed to be told to run. They got out of the woods, and ran for the house. Harry opened the locked doors, and sprinted to a room. Everyone followed.

"I need your blood Dougie." Harry said, ripping out a page of an old book as Kat, Amy, Tom, Danny and Dougie ran in. Dougie's eyes widened, "WHAT?" Harry showed his fangs, and sighed. "I wont kill you." Harry said slightly joking.

Amy grabbed the page, and looked at what it said. "A vampire needs to drink a human's fresh blood at the time of sun rise, to change back to normal." She summed it up. Kat took hold of Dougie's hand, after stepping beside him. "Dougie, trust him. It's your best friend asking for your help. Not a vampire." She said comfortingly.

Harry smiled weakly at the pair, then looked out of the window. "Gonna have to, now..." He said. Dougie looked to Kat, and then to her hand. "Keep hold of me... Please." He whispered to her, as Harry walked over. Everyone stepped back, but Kat didn't leave Doug's side.

Harry leaned in, and bit Dougie's neck, drinking from him as the sun came to full rise. It came blazing through the windows, and Kat felt Dougie's grip become less. Harry pulled away, and wiped his lips. As he did so, his fangs grew smaller and went back to size. Tom, Amy and Danny celebrated. But Kat watched as Dougie became a bit pale. "Shall we go home?" She asked, not letting go of Dougie's hand.

Amy noticed how unwell Dougie looked, and nodded. Then watched as Harry picked Dougie up, and lead him out of the room. "So he was strong like that anyway?" She asked, with Tom nodding. They all went out to the two cars, and everyone got into Amy's as it was the biggest of the two. Then Harry looked to Tom, "Can I take Doug in your car, mate?" Tom nodded, and unlocked the doors of his car before helping Harry place Dougie in the back seat. Kat watched, feeling helpless and a little lost. Amy looked out of the window, and at her best mate. "Kathrine Howard, if you want to live, come on!" She said, then noticed the sadness in her friend's eyes.

Tom noticed it too, and looked back to his car. "Go with Harold and Douglas. Captain Dougwash might need a hand to hold." He said quietly and gave a wink before getting into the passenger seat next to Amy. Kat smiled a bit, then watched as Harry started up the engine. She jogged to the car, and got into the back next to Dougie. She strapped herself in, watched as Amy's car pulled away, then took hold of Dougie's pale hand. He looked as if he was getting weaker by the minute, so Harry made sure he drove them quickly to his house even if it would take at least four hours drive. Before either car could get anywhere too far, Kat texted Amy to got back to the mannor and pick up everyone's bags.

Four hours later, Harry and Kat were in Harry's room looking after Dougie who was on the bed. "Where are they?" Harry asked to nobody in particular, as they both paced the room. The the doorbell went off, and he shot out of the room. Kat walked over to Dougie and took his hand in hers once more.

"I-if I die, Kat..." Dougie barely spoke the words. "I... I want you to know I loved..." Kat sat by his side. "I loved Dinosaurs." She smirked, "Even as weak as you are, you still have humor by your side." Dougie smiled, his lips cold and running out of colour. "And you, I hope..." Kat nodded, then slid into a position where she was lying next to him. Then she let go of his hand, and placed an arm over him.

"You'll be fine. I promise." She whispered, and closed her eyes as he slowly placed an arm around her. Not so long after, everyone came upstairs and prayed that everything would be alright.


	6. Gigs and Tats

Three months later, Kat and Amy had been invited to the T In The Park festival. Amy got to Kat's house and looked around her wardrobe. "Kat... It's a festival in the sun, in summer. You will wear shorts and a short top." After rolling her eyes and protesting, Kat did as Amy told her. She grabbed the pair of shorts that she hardly ever wore, a super man top that used to be long until Amy cut it, and her pair of Converse DC Superman shoes. Then she slipped her red, orange, yellow friendship bracelet on before grabbing her phone and iPod.

Amy smiled, and pulled her hair into a pony tail as she walked down the stairs of Kat's home. She was wearing a pair of shorts, a white top that had a feather pattern on it, sandles, a pair of feather earings and a silver bracelet. Soon they were out the door, and in her car on the way to T In The Park.

Once there, they looked around and made their way to the front. Then they realised who invited them, "Please welcome onto the stage, McFly!" They looked to each other, then nodded in agreement. Front row, their best friends, they knew just what they would do. The four lads ran on and the two girls jumped up and down screaming their heads off. They were in front of Tom, who was centre stage. Dougie to the left hand side of Tom, and Danny to the right. Harry at the back with his drum kit. They had listened to all their albums, but never seen the four of them live. So this was new for them, and exciting.

Half way through their set, the boys moved to the centre and began to sing 'It's All About You' and Tom blew a kiss to Amy. They had only just spoken this morning for her to wish him good luck. They couldn't really stay away from each other. Then he pulled her up half way through the song, as Danny had a guitar solo. They began to dance around, and just were fools in love. Kat laughed, and watched as this all happened. She was so pleased for her best friend to have found somebody that meant so much to her. Then she watched as Amy jumped down and back over the fence.

The event went really well, even after the other acts had performed after McFly, and soon everyone was on their way out or hanging around to try and get a glimpse of the boys in person. Yet they had instantly gotten into Fletch's car, and left. Amy and Kat got into their car, and began to drive home before Kat got a text. "Tattoo time lil' girl! Lot's of hugs from us all, meet you at Jones' house." She read out, and remembered that she had promised to them that she would get her first tattoo after the first gig she would go to.

"I remember that promise! Now... What will you get? One thing for each of them?" Amy said, with a smile changing the directions of the travel. Kat looked to the floor, putting her phone away. She hadn't thought about it.

A hour later, they were all at the tattoo parlor that McFly got all their tattoos from. Kat sat in the chair. "So, you're the girl that Dougie and Harry tell me about? The girl who ran with them in a house full of 'vampires'?" The man chuckled, obviously not beliving that true story. "Katie?" All of them laughed, slightly, and shook their heads. "Kat." She said, then watched as Danny walked over. "So, James. What do you think? Four tattoo's to start a tattoo sleeve?" Kat eyes lit up, both scared and excited. "Maybe she could get my simple tattoo, and Tom's star? Then Dan-" Harry was cut off by Tom. "Maybe she should get your tat, Harry. Then my star. And then the band sheilds?"

Dougie saw how worried the girl looked, and he walked over. "I promise that the only one that'll truly hurt is the one on the wrist." He whispered, then took her hand. "You helped through my pain, I'll help through yours." She nodded, and smiled sweetly to him. "Okay. Don't do your worse." She said, and watched as the others were told to go out other than Harry and Dougie. First tattoo was on her wrist, Harry's 'A Tattoo'. She flinched, and squeezed Dougie's hand a lot. Pain she hadn't experianced before, yet she wanted to go through it. The results would be good. Then she braced for the star tattoo on her upper arm/shoulder. Last one, and James put the sheilds by the sides of the star. "Can you put my innitials below the star?" She asked, being brave enough. "K H. Katherine Howard." Dougie said, then squeezed her hand back. "You sure?" Kat nodded, then said, "In Dougie's hand writing." Dougie's eyes widened, but he had no objection. He took hold of a pen, and looked to her. She nodded, and he lightly wrote her innitials before putting the pen down and taking hold of her hand again.

It was soon all done, not in colour as that would have to be done some other time. Kat got up and walked out as Danny paid. Then they all decided to hang out at his place, since he had a big back garden and it was sunny.


	7. Danny's House

"So, when can we see them?" Amy asked eagerly. Kat laughed, then looked at Danny's watch as she was sat on a chair next to him. "In a few minutes." She said, looking at the bandage that was on her wrist and the huge plaser that was on her arm. She got up, and walked over the the grass and laid down. Then Brucey ran out and began to lick her legs. "BRUCE!" Kat laughed, and got up then watched as Harry and Dougie ran over while Amy was filming on Danny's camera. She was confued, but then ran around the garden when she realised.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" She giggled, then felt two strong arms wrap around her bare stomache. "I can't believe you didn't ask for a leg or stomache tat! Both lovely assets!" Harry said, and smirked, as she squirmed in his grip. Then she saw Dougie running for her, so she got out of Harry's arms and ran around until Dougie poked her belly. "Poke!" He said, childishly, poking her as she broke down into a giggling fit. She wrapped an arm around his neck and wrestled him to the ground before pinning him down. She was sat on him, then Danny looked to Tom as if to ask for permission. Tom nodded, with a laugh, and watched his best friend run onto the grass with his dog. Danny then looked to Harry and they nodded, before walking up behind Kat. Dougie poked her belly button and then watched with a big grin as Danny and Harry picked her up and carrried her over to the paddling pool. "NO!" She screemed, laughing at the same time. Then felt them let go of her.

Kat fell a meter before landing in the pool her arm and wrist dry still but her shorts and legs wet. Then she watched as Tom took the camera from Amy and he passed it to Dougie. Then he and Harry lifted up Amy who kicked and giggled before being thrown into the paddling pool too. "Two Girls, One Pool!" Dougie said, in an American accent. Everyone groaned at how wrong that was, and the girls splashed Tom as he was closest.

Then once they were out, Kat looked to her shorts and laughed, "They are darker than they already were!" Dougie smirked, "Katty peed herself!" Everyone laughed, and she then looked at Danny's watch. "IT'S TIME!" She squeeled excitedly. Amy rushed over, after shaking her hair, along with Tom and Harry. Dougie smiled, and filmed as she peeled off the bandage for her wrist tat. He zoomed in, and it looked exactly like Harry's! Harry then held his wrist out next to hers. "Twinzies!" He said in a gay voice (no offence to gays). She giggled, then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth as Tom gently took off the huge plaster.

Dougie zoomed in, proud of it all in it's black and white but most proud of her innitials in his hand writing. "IT'S SO COOL!" Amy grinned, and studied it. "So a sheild for each of them, Tom's star, and Harry's tattoo!" She said, rounding up the tats that Kat had gotten that day. Then Tom pointed to her innitals, with a look saying he knew the writing. "That's also epic!" Amy said, and felt him wrap his arms around her waist. "EW! You're soggy!" Tom said, not backing away. Amy took his hands off her, then placed hers around his eyes. "Follow me!" She said, before leading him into the pool. He fell over the edge, and landed in the paddling pool with her falling over him. They both screamed, laughing.

Harry took the camera from Dougie, then watched as he and Danny poked Kat's stomach again. "Never. Wearing. This. Top. Again." She said, between holding back her laughing. This was probably the most fun the whole group had had in years. "McFly and their best friends! Yep." Harry focused it on Tom and Amy in the paddling pool, "Tom Pan! Peter's brother. Amy Darlington." Then to his friends that were now wrestling on the grass, "D-dawg. Gossip Girl, and Kitty Kat!" Then he turned the camera on himself, "And Mr Epic!"

The day turned into evening, and the evening turned into the bonfire pit being brought out and lit. Camping chairs around it, and marshmallows on a table waiting to be eaten. Everyone walked out, after having a lovely meal, and looked to Danny. "Is their somebody behind me?" He turned around, then shrugged before walking over to it. He sat down in the biggest chair, then Tom next to him. Dougie, and Harry had their own chairs too and there was one extra. Kat sat in it, and looked around at the people who were sat with her. It was amazing how they had all became friends, and then like a family.

Amy sat on Tom's lap, as Danny walked back into the house. He grabbed his guitar, and walked out while they began eating the marshmallows. He began to strum a few chords, then went into IF U C Kate and everyone began to join in. Dougie was filming it, and he managed to capture Harry singing which was rare to see on video. After a few group songs, they asked the girls to sing. At frist they protested, but once Danny suggested they'd duet with one of the boys they agreed.

Amy sang Party Girl with Danny, and she did amazingly. "Who knew such a pretty girl would have such a pretty voice?" Tom asked, kissing her neck gently as all of them turned to Kat. "Your turn..." Harry said, then she nodded. "Not Alone. I'll sing Dan's parts." All the boys looked to her, as if to ask if she was crazy. It was a tough song for any of them to write, but they never expected somebody wanting to sing it. But Amy knew the reasons behind it. The song had saved Kat's life many of times before, even before they had met the boys.

Kat nodded, then Danny began to play. It started out just her, and by the end of the break down and the line 'They Just Don't Care' Danny joined in. They could now tell that the song had a lot of emotion behind it from Kat, and that it meant a lot, by the end of it she was close to tears. Dougie instantly got up from his seat, after shuting the camera off, and hugged her. "You're okay, yeah?" He asked her, she nodded then broke the hug. Soon, everything was explained, and everyone was off home. Little did they know, that somebody had been watching them that night.


	8. Nowehre Left

The next two days were quiet for the six of them, apart from the Tour Promotion for McFly of course. But then came Monday. Kat was just sat at her laptop in her living room, when she heard her door being opened. At least that's what she thought she had heard. She walked out, and looked around. Nobody there, but there was a letter. She read it, and slumped onto her sofa. Instantly on Skype, and calling Amy. "Amy! AMELIA!" She yelled down the webcam. "I can see you, idiot! What's up?" Amy said, her hair tied back and she was wearing a McFly tour shirt. "I got a letter, it just said 'Watch Your Back'... I don't know what it means..."

Amy brought Tom into the chat, "Hello from the Tour Bus! What's the problem?" Kat and Amy laughed, then Kat got back to being seriously worried. "Katherine got a note saying 'Watch Your Back' and she doesn't know who it's from or what it means." Amy explained, then sighed. "Wait... What is it written in?" Harry asked, stepping into the view of the webcam. "Red pen... Wait..." Kat picked it up, and her eyes widened at what she noticed. "Blood... Human blood..." She dropped the note, and looked to see Harry and Tom looking disgusted and worried. "Kat, be extremely careful. Don't leave the house unless you really must." Harry said, in a dead serious tone of voice.

"Why..? Wh-what do you know?" Kat stuttered, scred out of her mind that there might be a killer after her. "I got a note, saying somebody I care about wont be here by the end of today..." Harry muttered. "Got it yesterday..." Everyone looked at him, "You didn't think to tell us yesterday?"

He looked to the floor, "I thought nothing of it..." After that, they all spent some time talking, trying to calm Kat down. Then they heard a scream. "JACOB!" Amy gasped, and got up from her laptop. She ran to her younger brother, and looked at what he was looking at. She then screamed. Kat and the boys exchanged looks, it could be anything, but then they found out. "Um... Message... 'I like messing with your heads'..." Amy said, holding up a note written in fresh blood.

"That is probably meant for us..." Danny pointed out the obvious. "Well done captain obvious." Harry muttered. "Thank you captain sarcastic." Danny mumbled, then looked to his side. Tom was comforting Dougie, who was so worried sick.

"How's Doug?" Kat asked, worried and scared but remaining calm. "Not too great, if I'm honest..." Danny said, and felt bad for both couples. Nowhere near their partners, and scared for their lifes. "How are you two holding up?" Harry asked in return. "Not too well..." Amy answered, then Kat said, "I think I'll be okay... Just worried for us all..."

Then Kat heard something, and closed the laptop which lost her connection to the boys and Amy. "Who's there?" She asked, walking slowly out of her living room. She then jumped back as the blonde vampire from the mannor house apeared in front of her. "Hello little girl. Remember me?" The vampire hissed. Kat nodded, rolling her eyes. "The one who wanted to bite Harry, but I won tug of war against you." The vampire laughed, then introduced herself. "I'm Elena. And you have Nowhere Left To Run." She showed her fangs, and advanced on Kat.


End file.
